


Sunlight And Snuggles

by flamerush101



Series: Sabriel Softness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Suggestive stuff at the end, but i tried, but like, nothing actually happens tho, snuggles, sorry to disappoint all the people that wanted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: Sam loves Gabriel, and admires the archangel while he's asleep.





	Sunlight And Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epsilonfive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/gifts).



> I hope yall like this!!!! >.<

Warm sunlight peered through the curtains, shining on Sam. He had awoken about half an hour ago, used to waking up during the early hours of the morning. He couldn’t continue sleeping, not now. Instead, he was smiling down at the smaller body next to him, admiring the angel whom he loved so dearly.

Him and Gabriel were never that different from each other, that was true. He was water, Gabriel was fire. But fire and water worked together to form the earth, shaping it in its gentle grasp. Gabriel was an archangel of God, holding all the power and beauty of Heaven itself, but still chose Sam over everything. Gabriel held Sam’s soul like it was delicate, making sure no scratches or bruises could come to it, cradling it like it was something precious. Sam was eternally grateful for Gabriel being in his life. Sam will never understand how he came to deserve an archangel, but he’ll keep Gabriel for as long as Gabriel wants him. Sam smiled at the thought.

Now, Gabriel shifted a little closer to Sam, despite being asleep. Sam knew it was because Gabriel liked his warmth, liked his tall frame near him while he slept.

The sunlight was peering over Sam, shining on Gabriel, forming almost a small halo of light in his honey-colored hair. Sam smiled even more.

Gabriel looked so peaceful like this, so calm. His sleeping expression held no hint of fear, or sadness. Despite Sam not being an angel, he could feel a hint of Grace wrapping itself around his soul, and it made him feel safe, and loved knowing that an angel was always going to be there for him.

Sam leaned a little closer, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s head. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he had to kiss his angel.

And so he went, kissing Gabriel’s nose, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, until Gabriel shifted again.

“Mmmm…” he hummed.

“Morning, Gabriel,” Sam said.

“How long have you been up?” Gabriel asked sleepily.

“About half an hour”

“And you just decided to start kissing me, hm?” Gabriel asked, a drop of suggestiveness in his voice.

“Maybe,” Sam smirked.

“Well, you’ll have to wait to get a piece of this ass,” Gabriel said, smiling.

“I can wait,” Sam laughed.

“Come on, get your butt up, I want food,” Gabriel said, hoisting himself out of the bed.

“Alright, alright,” Sam said, getting out of bed himself.

“And then afterwards, we can do whatever you want,” Gabriel said, mischief in his eyes.

Sam chuckled a little.

“Okay, Gabe.”


End file.
